1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a game for use in wagering establishments such as casinos and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a dice game having multiple levels through which, as players progress, players are afforded the opportunity to place wagers with higher payouts and which provides an optional jackpot side bet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many gaming systems and methods have been proposed, but have met with limited success.
The patent to Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,104) discloses an apparatus for playing a progressive jackpot game wherein a user plays a card game such as 21, at the beginning of which the player places his usual wager for the play of the 21 hand. In addition, the player places an additional wager to be eligible to participate in a progressive jackpot. If the player's 21 hand wins and the player has made the necessary additional wager to play for the progressive jackpot, a percentage of the winnings within the jackpot is paid to the winner depending upon the winner's hand. When a player achieves a winning hand, the jackpot is manually activated by pushing a button that corresponds to the type of hand that the player has achieved. The amount won by the player is electronically deducted from the jackpot progressive total.
The patent to Bartle (U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,081) discloses a method of playing a three dice betting game, in which the playing surface has three types of betting zones demarcated upon it. The first zone corresponds to a singles betting zone in which the player places a bet upon one of the six numerals of a dice before the first throw. Players who bet on the resulting dice number are winners. Two types of second betting zones are included, a doubles betting zone and a seconds betting zone. A player betting upon the doubles betting zone is betting upon two dice having the same value. A player betting on the seconds betting zone is regarded as a winner if the result of the second dice is the same as obtained by the throw of the first dice or if the result upon the second dice equals a three.
Bartle discloses eight different types of third betting zones. The first of the third type of betting zone includes the numerals 3-18 therein. A player bets on any of these numerals before the first, second, or third dice are thrown. The next third type of betting zone 20 represents a low range of totals betting zone which includes a 3-10 representation therein. A player must place a bet on the low range zone before the first dice is thrown. If the cumulative total of the three dice is between 3 and 10, a player wins. The third type represents a high range betting zone and is utilized in a manner similar to the low range betting zone, except that the winning range corresponds to the cumulative dice values 11-18. Next, a non-specific triples betting zone is utilized, at which the player is regarded a winner when all three dice display the same number. The player bets on the non-specific triples betting zone before any of the three dice are thrown. A specific triple combination betting zone is also provided wherein the player bets upon a specific triples combination. A player is also allowed to bet on a combination of odds and evens to bet upon whether the next dice thrown will correspond to an odd or even value. A player may bet on the odds and evens betting zone between each throw of the dice.
The patent to DiLullo et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,175) discloses a dice betting game having numerical zones that represent the possible outcomes of the sum of either two or three rolls of the dice. Certain zones are provided with payout rewards of different odds, while other zones are defined as "walls", which correspond to losing dice combinations. If the sum of the rolls of the dice fall within a wall, the bets are collected by the house and all players lose. When the dice corresponds to a combination other than one within a wall, a payout is effected to the player who bet upon the winning combination of dice.
To play DiLullo's game, players place bets in the survival bet zone. One player rolls the dice to produce an outcome N1. If the outcome N1 corresponds to a number within the wall, all players lose. If the outcome N1 does not fall within the wall, the shooter rolls again to obtain a second outcome N2. If the sum of the first and second outcomes N1+N2 falls within the wall, all betters lose. Otherwise, all players within the survival bet zone are paid a reward equaling the odds proximate the numerical zone corresponding to the sum of the outcomes N1+N2. In a second embodiment, the foregoing system is implemented with three rolls, instead of two rolls.
The patent to Carroll (U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,114) discloses a board game which utilizes red, white, and green dice. The player is allowed to bet on odd or even values for the red and green dice. If the red and green dice show doubles, any player playing the proper number in the doubles betting area will win. In order for a player to win both of the colored numbers, first the numbers bet upon by the player must show upon the respective red and green dice. In addition, either the red or green dice must combine with the white dice to equal 7 to complete the game. This process is repeated after each throw of the dice.
The patent to Robbins et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,685) discloses a three dice wagering game which allows a better the ability to bet upon different combinations and permutations of three dice (two white dice and one red dice).
The patent to Page (U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,559) discloses a casino dice game which utilizes two sets of dice (one large set and one small set), each of which includes a red, white, and green dice. To play, a player places a bet on any desired betting area A-L. Next, all six dice are rolled and players are rewarded based on attained bets. Various combinations of the dice are used to judge wins depending upon which of the betting areas the player has bet upon.
The foregoing systems have met with limited success as they are not sufficiently challenging or do not offer a high enough payout. If a large payout is offered, the odds of winning are overly small and deter playing.
A need remains within the industry for an improved casino game. The present invention is intended to meet this need.